Nobody Must Know
by Lahel
Summary: Third year, Harry gets detention from Snape. Fred and George pull a trick, things go too far, and Harry must deal with it. Rape, non-con, underage warnings. Slash.


_This is a sick, disgusting thing that came from my mind. It has noncon (rape) of a minor between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Don't like, don't read, don't complain. Everything works out!_

* * *

It was one of those unfortunate days when Professor Lupin was absent and the third year Gryffindors were forced to suffer through Snape's moody lectures. Hermione Granger, as per usual, was taking notes meticulously while listening eagerly at the Professor's words. Snape or not, knowledge was knowledge and it was always useful to her. Meanwhile, Dean and Seamus were nodding at exactly the right intervals while actually not listening at all. Neville Longbottom was attempting to take notes, but every time Snape turned his glare towards him, he would shake nervously and spill ink drops on his parchment. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, on the other hand, were studiously ignoring Professor Snape's lecture and decided to pass notes for fun.

Like a giant bat taking his prey, Professor Snape swooped in and snatched the little piece of parchment.

On it was a poorly-drawn illustration of Snape wearing a dress, carrying a handbag, and wearing a vulture hat.

He snarled. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Weasley, Potter."

Green eyes flashed dangerously, daring the Professor to do more. "Of course, Professor," Harry spat out. Ron stared at him nervously.

"Detention tonight as well. Be in my office at eight."

Harry would have retorted again if not for Ron's fingernails digging into his arm, holding him back. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out childishly on an impulse. Snape had already turned around, so he didn't notice this little (insulting) act of insubordination. Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil giggled at Harry's actions, winking at him.

As soon as the period ended, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and flew out the door, figuratively of course.

* * *

Dinnertime came too quickly in Harry's opinion, for after dinner, there would be detention with the gloomy Potions professor. As Harry sat down, Hermione and Ron sat by his sides, like they usually did. What was unusual was that Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, started to shuffle their way towards him.

"Harry, my man!" said one.

"We've heard that you've received," said another.

"A detention from Snape," they finished together.

"Yes, Gred. Yes, Forge. I see the Hogwarts rumor mill is working perfectly well today." Harry sighed, letting down his fork. He'd much rather eat than talk, but he didn't want to be rude. He turned to them. "What can I do you for?"

"Not what you can do for us," said one.

"But what we can do for you."

Hermione frowned. "You better not be causing trouble, Fred, George. Honestly, all the teachers look at Ron suspiciously on the off chance that he takes after you two!"

"They do?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him weirdly. "I mean, yeah! They do!"

Seamus snorted from his seat. "Whipped," he whispered to Dean.

Ginny, who was sitting across from them, leaned in. "So what's your big plan?" she whispered, sneaking a glance at Professor Snape.

A twin cleared his throat as if to speak, but the other spoke in his stead. "Well, as Harry's said," said he.

"The Hogwarts rumor mill is very effective."

"And what they're saying is-"

"That Snape is very susceptible to alcohol!"

"So we got some firewhiskey from our provider-"

"And asked a 'friend' of ours to mix it with his drink."

They proudly looked at Harry, fishing for compliments. "Well?" they said together.

Neville sat, fidgeting in his seat. "Snape's going to kill you guys," he said. "And Harry as well, because- you know, he's Harry."

Dean snorted. "Got that right."

Harry could see from the corner of his eye Professor Snape excusing himself from the Head table. Slightly stumbling, he walked out the door.

"I think," Harry began. "You guys are brilliant."

The twins high-fived each other. "Knew you had good taste," they said with a smirk. With a final wave, they went to their year mates, calling out to Lee Jordan.

Hermione, with her nose turned up and lips on full pout, turned away from everybody who was laughing.

* * *

Harry gulped as he knocked on the dreaded Potions professor's door. "Professor Snape?" he called out.

A voice groaned out, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. "Professor Snape?" he repeated.

The professor was leaning back in his chair tiredly, eyes closed. He rubbed his head with his hands, trying to dispel the headache.

"Lily?" he asked. "What have I been drinking?"

_Lily?_ thought Harry. _Did Snape know my mother?_

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm not Lily, sir."

Professor Snape's eyes flickered open. "Of course you're not. You're that arrogant toerag Potter."

Harry stepped back nervously. "Sir?" he tried again.

"Oh, you thought it'd be fun to slip me a drink, didn't you, Potter? Thought you'd catch me off guard! Where's your little friends, Potter? So arrogant that you could face me alone?" Snape got up from his seat and stumbled towards Harry. "Well, you aren't so powerful without your wolf and Black! **Levicorpus!**"

Harry flipped upside down, hanging in the air. His eyes widened comically, but his situation was not funny at all. Harry took out his wand. "**Expelli-**"

Snape was faster. "**Expelliarmus!**"

In a flash, Harry's wand was in the hand of one of his most hated.

"Professor," he pleaded. "Please."

Snape blinked. "Sev."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Lily, you've always called me Sev. Why'd you change now?"

Harry gulped. It was uncomfortable being upside down, but to call Severus Snape, greasy bat extraordinaire, Sev? That was going too far.

"Say it!" demanded Snape.

"Please let me down... Sev."

"**Liberacorpus.**"

Harry was right-side up again. Professor Snape walked closer to him, invading his personal space. "Lily," he whispered, his hand lightly touching Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched. "Lily. I've missed you so much! I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, but I had to!"

Harry eyed his wand in Snape's hand. "It-it's fine. I'll forgive you if you give me back my wand," he said, thinking on his feet.

Snape's eyes lit up, rivaling Dumbledore's in their excitement. "You mean it?" he asked. Quicker than a spell, he grabbed Harry's hand and shoved the holly wand into it. "Lily, I'm so glad!"

"Yes... Sev. I think I should go now." Harry tried to back out the door, but it was shut, and locked.

Snape shook his head. "No. You said you forgive me. You have to stay." He took the wand back and casually threw it onto the desk. He was only focused on Harry's eyes, which looked extremely frightened. "Why so scared, Lily? We were best friends."

A hand cupped Harry's chin, and a foreign pair of lips met his. Harry flailed about helplessly while a tongue wrestled for control. It tasted like firewhiskey.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape broke off. "Lily," he said. He leaned in again, and Harry, pressed up against a wall, could do nothing as hands began to roam around his body and his mouth was once again forced into kissing the professor.

A hand crept up Harry's shirt. He shivered involuntarily, but Snape took that to be a good thing. Fingers began to tease his nipples. Snape's mouth had moved from Harry's lips to his neck.

Stupid puberty. Harry moaned. He didn't like this, but his body was reacting.

Fierce hands gripped his clothes all of a sudden, and Harry's cloak was thrown to the side along with his shirt and tie. Lips traveled down his neck to his chest. A tongue slid down his stomach, getting dangerously lower.

Before he knew it, his belt buckle was being undone.

"Please," Harry said. "Please don't do this to me."

Snape either didn't listen, or didn't care. Harry's pants and boxers slid down to his ankles. Professor Snape stood back and stared at his handywork, the lust clear to see in his eyes.

Harry was forced on top of the desk, inkwells and parchments brushed away without a care. "**Incarcerus.**" Ropes tied him down. A hand caressed his manhood, and he arched his back, shuddering in a mixture of disgust and delight. Up and down, Snape pumped him eagerly until he felt as if he would burst. All of a sudden, Snape dropped his hand, leaving Harry feeling unsatisfied but also relieved that it was over.

It was not meant to be.

Snape fumbled with his own belt before zipping down his pants. He spread Harry's legs to give him better access. Without any preparations, Snape pushed his dick inside Harry's ass.

Tears pooled in his eyes as Harry screamed in pain. "**Silencio,**" Snape murmured, the spell coating the room so nobody outside could hear.

Blood began to leak out of Harry's ass, but Snape couldn't care less as he pumped himself in and out of Harry's body. It was just so tight, so warm. He moaned deliriously.

"You're a filthy slut, aren't you?" Snape said through gritted teeth. "Coming in here while I was so out of it... You want this, you little whore."

Harry began to sob. "No, I don't wa- AUGH!" Snape slapped him.

"You do. I know it. Coming in here with those pretty green eyes of yours, tempting me with your words."

His dick hit Harry's prostate. A startled gasp came out of Harry's lips.

"You like that, don't you, you slut?"

Snape worked even faster and Harry cried out a little each time. It was wrong, disgusting, and it hurt, but Harry couldn't help but feel pleasure. He moved as much as he could through the rope to get more pleasure from Snape.

Cum filled him up completely as Snape gave a little whoop of joy.

Harry felt so full, and he couldn't even think straight.

"**Sectumsempra,**" said Snape, cutting the ropes. He lifted Harry from the desk and dropped him. "Kneel," he commanded.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"**Imperio.**"

Harry kneeled down obediently. A push guided his head to Snape's dick.

"In your mouth."

Harry tried to resist, but he couldn't. A voice in his head told him that it was a good idea. His mouth took it all in.

Snape thrusted in and out of his mouth. Each time, his dick would hit the back of Harry's throat and make him feel as if he were choking.

Harry woke up from his delirium, and pushed Snape away. Harry spat at him. "What are you doing?" he said. "You're over twice my age, Professor. This- this is wrong! What would people think?"

Snape took a step back, as if he were hit.

With a flick of Professor Snape's wand, Harry's clothes were back on him again, and the blood and cum that was on him disappeared.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," said Professor Snape. "Nobody must know."

Harry had somehow managed to find his wand, and he gripped it tightly, holding it out as if to attack at a moment's notice.

"**Obliviate.**" Snape said, without a warning. "You came in here and scrubbed cauldrons for several hours. You are dismissed; you will now head to your common room. You will never remember or want to think about what has happened here."

Harry, in a trance, walked out of the room.

* * *

Sirius and Harry were surrounded by dementors, hundreds of them.

"Expecto Patronum," he tried. "Expecto Patronum!"

But it was no use. Unhappy memories were being brought to the front. At least he'd hear his mum's voice before he died, right?

He waited for the memory of his second Halloween to play out, but it didn't. Instead, he recalled a fierce voice that insulted him and tried to-

Oh God. He threw up.

Before he passed out, he saw a bright stag and someone who looked like his father.

* * *

Sirius was finally alright. He'd taken Buckbeak with him too, and they were both safe.

Harry sat on the bed of the smallest bedroom in Number Four, Privet Drive.

But one thing above all bothered him. What was the memory shown to him by the dementors? It was frustratingly unclear.

Well, it shouldn't matter, right? Everything was fine, right?

Harry kept on telling himself that, but a sick feeling in his stomach had him throwing up again.

Nightmares invaded his dreams all summer long, of a very dangerous man.

* * *

"**Imperio**," said Professor Moody.

A feeling of light-headedness entered him. Then, Harry shook violently.

"No!" he cried out. He couldn't feel that helpless again- he didn't want it- don't make him-!

Everybody was clapping.

Why had he panicked?

* * *

Cho kissed him. It was wet, sloppy, and for some reason Harry thought he saw an image of a man overlapping with hers.

They obviously were not meant to be together.

* * *

Harry was tired of the bat that kept on attacking him. He didn't even teach Occlumency properly!

He fought back.

Snape drove him out of his mind.

He was chased out of the class, not welcome ever again.

Snape sighed, desperately praying to any deity that would listen that Potter did not see _that_ memory.

* * *

Cho, Ginny, they were all the same. No matter what, Harry kept on seeing a frightening visage in their place. What had happened to him?

* * *

"Look...at...me..." Snape whispered.

Green eyes round the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thduded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

* * *

The war was finally over, and the moment that Snape died, his memories had returned to him.

What Snape did was... sick. Disgusting.

But he had redeemed himself in the end, and Harry could not live with such a dark thing in his past.

Harry pointed his wand at himself. Nobody must know.

"**Obliviate.**"

* * *

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin-" Harry paused, hesitant of what he should say, "and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

**Fin.**

* * *

_...that was very random. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least did not regret reading it. If you did, well, sucks to be you. I personally don't like this very much. It doesn't bode well for my psyche._


End file.
